Doctor, Meet the Receptionist
by chocolatexsmores
Summary: AH/AU. Dr. Edward Cullen is the breath-taking, eye-capturing player whose next target is Isabella Swan, the new receptionist. But will she give in to his womanizing ways? Not without a fight... Rated: M for lemons and intense and suggestive language


**Hey, kiddies! Just to clear it up for all you prudes out there (hey, I'm not judging. You're still loved!) this IS a story spiced with lemons! Which is why it's rated M, lol. And, no, I have not abandoned my other stories. This is just a short story that I started out of boredom :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor the characters. They all belong to the wonderful mind of Stephenie Meyer. **_****Arghh! How I wish I could adopt her mind!!****_

_Bella POV_

I sighed heavily as I stared at the tiny digits in the bottom right-hand corner of my computer screen.

4:05.

_Only _4:05.

I get out at 5:30.

I refrained from the urge to lay my head down on my desk and let out a large groan.

Don't get me wrong. My job was great. The hours, however, were not. And being a replacement for the last receptionist whom had recently gotten married and moved to New York did _not_ give me the authority to _ask_ Dr. Cullen for a time change. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. _The _Doctor Carlisle Cullen. The one that made the average thirty to forty year old woman's panties drop at the sight of him.

I, however, was _not_ in my thirties _or _forties, thank you very much. I was a woman, aged twenty-two years. Young.

I snickered as I added the last word. It wasn't needed. _Especially_ around _this_ hospital. I was, perhaps, one of the youngest people here. Well, youngest _besides_ the hundreds of interns who were mostly still in college.

Anyways, back to Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Yes, he certainly _was_ attractive, but he and his wife, Esme, were more like parental figures to me than anything else, having helped me through much of my own troubles. Alice, their tiny, annoying, pixie of a daughter was my best friend. _Not_ to mention their son, Edward.

My first sighting of him was my first day at the hospital as a receptionist. I had, of course, heard high talk of him in the small town of Forks, but by the time I had officially moved here with my dad, Charlie, Edward was already in college. Never had I gotten the chance to see the _famous_ and _gorgeous _Edward Anthony Cullen, because every time he had vacation from school, I was also vacationing in Phoenix with my mother and her new husband.

_Fabulous._

Like any human being, I was intrigued by the supposed _Greek God – like _looks he emitted, and was ecstatic when I heard that he worked at the hospital where I would be working.

I would finally be able to see the _stunning _Edward Cullen, in the flesh.

Not only was I completely blown away by the sight of him that first time he walked around the corner to drop off a paper – which was almost two months ago now – I was also astonished at the falsehood of the descriptions.

I mean, _gorgeous_ was a bit of an understatement!

It was like his face and body, what I could see of it anyway, were sculpted by the hands of God, Michelangelo, and Auguste Rodin combined!

He was breath taking with his lean, muscular height of about six feet, give a few inches. His skin was an appealing color of pale and absolutely flawless. His two emerald eyes, large and intense in tint and appearance, gave way to a straight, perfectly proportioned aristocratic nose.

Then came his lips; as if staring at his eyes weren't enough!

_God_, those lips were a work of art.

His bottom lip was fuller than his top, both a delicious, masculine shade of pink. I could only imagine the things he could do to woman with them.

To top everything off, he had acquired a mop of bronze hair atop his head that glinted colors of the rainbow in the florescent lights. Well, a red and brown rainbow, that is. It was extremely unruly, and was the depiction of just-fucked hair.

I sighed as the standard wetness became apparent against my panties. A usual occurrence when it came to Edward's hair and other bodily features.

He was the picture of perfection.

The _picture_, but not the _book_.

On the inside, Edward Cullen was nothing more than a womanizer. It was like being a cardiologist was second to getting women in bed.

Which, really, was no surprise. Especially with his looks. He knew he had them, as did every other woman in a hundred mile radius.

I knew that deep, deep down he must be a good person. Someone did _not_ get raised by Carlisle and Esme, the nicest couple in the _world_, and turn out to be _that_ devious. Of course, his behavior _was_ provoked by every girl at this hospital, _especially_ the one seated beside me: Jessica Stanley.

The girl had been trying to get in his pants from day one. Bending over backwards for him to take notice of her, probably literally. Which he did, due to the fact that she often got his phone calls from incoming patients, just not the way she would like.

I wasn't that surprised, really, in his lack of interest in Jessica. She was dim and fake, annoying as hell to talk to.

What I _was_ surprised at, however, was his apparent interest in _me_.

Of course, the first time he paid me mind, I was more than flattered that a man so unbelievably gorgeous could possibly be interested in me.

But my viewings quickly changed as I learned of his atrocious man-whore behavior –

I jumped in shock as the ring of a telephone brought me out of my thoughts. It was right close to my ear and I realized I had unconsciously leaned close to the phone line in my tyrannical thinking.

I grabbed the handheld quickly, not quite sure which ring it was on, and quickly greeted the caller.

It was a wrong number.

I slammed the phone down with anger, earning a few glares from the interns huddled around the station and a vivacious giggle from Jessica.

I groaned, placing my hands over my face, successfully covering my eyes, at the sound.

How could she be so fucking happy and awake when I was ready to slip into unconsciousness the second my head hit something soft?

I groaned again as pictures of my nice, comfortable, clean, and made bed swirled into my mind with a vengeance.

"Hectic day, Bella?"

My body froze as the words assaulted my ears in that voice. _Uh, that voice_. So velvety and soft, yet rough and husky. _Oh so fucking alluring. _

"I'm sure I could help you relieve some of that stress…" he trailed off suggestively.

I pulled my hands from my face and glared up at him, which was a mistake in itself. _God dammit! So fucking sexy!_

His green eyes were piercing into my brown ones, the corner of his lip pulled up into that glorious, drop-dead gorgeous crooked grin. God, what I wouldn't do to feel that mouth on every part of my body.

The muscles in my stomach clenched deliciously as I thought of taking him up on his offer.

Hey, I never said I _wouldn't_ fuck him. Even though he _is_ the world's biggest – and greatest – player.

His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip in a move quite possibly meant to moisten dry lips, but what I took as seduction.

_Two could play at this game_. My inner self was grinning evilly. _As_ she straddled an imaginary Edward. _Dammit!_

"No, thank you, Dr. Cullen. I will deal with my own stress tonight when I get off work." _There. See what you can make out of that, buddy!_

My tactics worked as his mouth hung agape, his green eyes widening, and darkening slightly.

I smirked and he cleared his throat, seemingly coming out of his trance.

"Well then, Miss Swan," he murmured in a velvet tone laced with a husky tenor as he leaned down towards my sitting form, "I assure you that you getting yourself off will _never_ feel as good as _me_ getting you off."

It was my turn to be stupefied as I stared back at him. He was close, so close that his sweet breath was fanning into my face, dancing with my taste buds.

I kept my eyes from closing and my throat from sending up a moan, knowing that it would only provoke his advances. _Not that I wanted them to stop…._

"Who said I was going to get _myself_ off?" I retorted in a breathless tone that I knew contradicted my statement.

"Hmm. Touché." His words were also contradicted by the breath taking grin that spread across his flawless mouth.

I bit down on my bottom lip, and his gaze flicked down to my lips, lingering for a second, before flicking back up to mine.

Surreptitiously, I pressed my thighs together to alleviate the gentle throbbing that had formed down there.

He inhaled slowly, then exhaled, and then was standing up straight. The sexual tension loosening slightly.

I unclenched my legs before he had a chance to take notice and realize that he was, indeed, succeeding in his attempts to lure me into his bedroom.

"Oh, and Bella?" I looked up at him; a little weary as I did so.

"_Dr. Cullen_ is my father. Call me Edward." His index finger reached out to tap me on the nose as he said his name in a request.

He smirked, turned around, and walked away as I stared after him in a mess of horny shock.

"Jesus, Bella. He _obviously_ wants you. Didn't you see how he touched your face like that? God, just, like, give in to him already." I rolled my eyes, aimed at Jessica as my gaze was trained on the wall _Edward_ had just disappeared around.

Then I bit my lip to hold in a laugh. Jessica had obviously not heard a _word_ of Edward's and my conversation. Which I was immensely grateful for. She was a gossip, and the last thing I needed was for the gist of our exchange to be heard by his father.

The throbbing slowed gradually as the noises of the hospital came back into my mindset. I hadn't even realized it left.

I shook my head with a small smile as I looked down at the small digits on the computer.

5:25.

Well, _that_ was one way to pass the time.

**So? What do you guys think? Yes, no? If it gets a positive feedback, I'll do another chapter…oh, well…ha. I guess I'll have to do another chapter regardless seeing as there was no **_**sexual exploit**_** in this chapter. Lemons will most likely appear either in the next chapter, or the one after that. This story won't have many chapters since the only plot line behind it is for Edward to get in Bella pants. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!!**

Cordially


End file.
